Draught of Living Death
Draught of Living Death is a powerful potion that puts the drinker into an extremly deep sleep that is comparable to being dead. However, the drinker is not dead, only death-like as the magically induced sleep is so powerful. It is an advanced potion and seemingly difficult to brew, even for talented potioneers, and it is a rare instance for someone to brew a finished Draught to it's full potential. A typical antidote to the Draught of Living Death is the Wiggenweld Potion. 'Ingredients' *Standard potioning water *Powdered Root of Asphodel *Infusion of Wormwood *Valerian root *Sopophorous bean *Sloth brain *African sea salt 'Brewing Instructions' Part 1 #Cut up the Sopophorous bean #Pour in 250 fl.oz. of Standard potioning water and add 5 oz. of African sea salt to the beaker. Set the beaker aside after all the water has been added. Be very careful not to shake or move the beaker. #Leave the water and salt to rest for five minutes. #Slowly pour all the water into the cauldron. #With your left hand use the graduated cylinder to obtain 40 fl.oz. of essence of wormwood. #With your right hand hold the cauldron at a slight angle and pour ten drops (20 fl.oz.) of essence of wormwood. #Now with your left hand hold the cauldron at a slightly different angle and pour another ten drops of wormwood essence. #Chop three Valerian roots into small squared pieces. #After cutting place it in a beaker with water. #Leave it to settle for five minutes. Your potion should now be resembling a smooth black-coloured liquid. Part 2 #Carefully pour the Sopophorous bean's juice into the cauldron #Add seven drops of the reduced liquid from the beaker; make sure there are no traces or fragments of Valerian root. #Stir the potion ten times clockwise; your potion should now be turning a light shade of lilac. #With your right hand stir the potion counterclockwise until the potion turns as clear as water; every stir should take approximately two and a half seconds. #Slowly put in seven square pieces of Valerian root. #Stir the potion ten times counterclockwise. #Add one hundred and fifty fl.oz. of powdered root of asphodel. #Hold the cauldron with your right hand; with your left hand gently stir the potion ten times counterclockwise and eight times clockwise. #Leave the potion to settle for two and a half minutes. #Add one small piece of Valerian root. #Your potion should turn to a pale pink colour; the preparation is now complete. Allow the brew to mature. 'Dangers' There no known dangers associated with attempting to brew this potion. However,it is advised to be very careful, as even drinking a single drop can induce a deep sleep. Many of the ingredients listed in this potions are also natural sedatives and consumption of such can also cause drowsiness. Eating potion ingredients like a half witted pudding head is not advised! There is NOTHING in this potion that will cause it to explode, create a toxic fume, or create a foul order, or any other dangers that are NOT listed on this page. 'Effects' This potion can be used to put people into such a deep sleep that they would appear dead. It induces such a sleep that for the most part can last forever, unless the antidote is administered. Because of this, it is advised to be used with extreme caution, as the drinker could very well be asleep for an unprecedented amount of time. 'OOC Information' This potion requires a Potions Skill Level of 30 in order to be a chance at a successful brew. If your Potions Skill is not at least 30, then it has a high chance of being a failed attempt or producing a dud. This is by all intents and purposes a sleeping potion. Despite it's description saying it puts the drinker into a death-like state. What this means is that the drinker is in such a deep sleep that to an onlooker, it might appear if one may have died. The truth is however that the drinker is still very much alive. Further, as it is commonly known that additional notes written by Severus Snape slightly alter the text book recipe, this would not be widely known and not printed in the text book used, which is why only Harry during the Half Blood Prince had such knowledge. For RP purposes, the text book recipe is to be used. Given that Snape's Advanced Potion-Making book was lost within the Room of Requirement and ultimately burnt to ash by Fiend Fyre, it is highly likely that the information is utterly lost. There is NOTHING in this potion that will cause it to explode, create a toxic fume, or any other dangers that are NOT listed on this page.